Chained Feelings
by FireDeathLove9
Summary: Sakura is a loner but after going to her school she now knows how scared people can be if you know all the secrets . now learning from her cousin she will force the school to bow down to her but what if a certain boy messes that up for her


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

* * *

'A therapist on my right side blocking my sight from the windows and guard men outside the door so i wouldn't be able to escape.'_ The therapist known as Mr. Night had coughed to get his patients attention then started to speak _"okay, i want you to tell me about yourself and then about how this all happen to make you want to hurt others than just yourself".

'I gave him a devilish grin not even caring if i made him feel threaten or on edge because i learn its always better to have people scared of you then to have people step all over you. Thats what my cousin always told me. She was the only friend i actually had and she wasn't scared to die or get injured by protecting me when someone tried to hurt me. I would never abmit this but i looked up to her'.

'I sighed and closed my eyes then after relaxing i began to talk about my life story'. "My name is Sakura Haruno age fifteen, I'm a loner and live with my cousin". 'I heard scribbling from the therapist writing on his notepad and continued'. "I was abandon by my parents until she took me and taught me everything that i know today" there was a pause as the therapist looked up from writing "She...?" was all the Mr. Night could ask sakura growled slightly "My Cousin". Mr. Night nodded and sakuras started to speak again.

"Her name is Disco but i call her sick" _(Flashback)_

_The alarm went off and a fraglie hand slither from under the cover to turn it off. Pink locks tangled in between sakuras fingers. Slipping from her bed she went to her closet picking out random pieces of clothes then went into the bathroom taking a cold shower letting droplets run down her back and shoulders. Finally after showering sakura put on a pair of black and white skinny jeans. A black long sleeve shirt went down to her thighs. Sakura prushed the tangled hair and put it up in a messy bun._

_After adding eyeliner she grabbed her messenger bag and put her skates inside it then slipped on a pair of all black converses._

_'Hn, sick already went to school looks like i'll have to walk alone' what sakura didn't know was that her cousin was indeed with her just in the shadows so sakura wouldn't know. Sakura got to the high school late just the way she liked it . She walked in with a slam heading to the office which wasn't hard to find since it was right there in front of her. Going into the office she was greeted by a lady that looked about in her twenties smiling warmly right at sakura. Looking from the corner of her eyeshe saw a blonde about her age he had a look of dislike on his face while leaning against the wall._

_He had all black skinny jeans and a V neck on, his hair hung infront of his left sea blue eye. Sakura turned back to the woman at the desk and asked for her schedule as nicely as she could. Walking out of the office sakura noticed someone was following her , she turned around with her fist in the air but it was caught by someone she was happy to see. _"Now now, theres no need to try and punch your cousin is there_" sakura smiled and waved it off. 'thats sick for ya' sick wore a checkered hoodie with a snug navy blue long sleeve shirt on that had a missing sleeve and white skinny jeans with chains hanging down that matched her all white converses._

_Her hair was pure white with black ends and dirty blonde streaks. Sakura loved how her cousins hair naturally had a emo/scene look. Amethyst eyes looked into green emerald then with that sick lead the way to their class. _

_Sakura knocked on the door and a muffled "come in" came from inside the room. The class went silent after from students being in their own conversation. Sakura went in first knowing kids would start to talk about her wide forhead. Just As Someone started to giggle and whispering sick came in glaring at everyone that dare to speak infront of her. A few gasp came from the girls in the front desk, sakura giggled and follow her cousin 'Such fools' _


End file.
